kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Hook
Captain James Killian Bartholomew Jones "Hook" is a major villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a member of the Hellfire Organization. His role is pretty much the same as it was before in the original games: the leader of the pirates who sail the waters of Neverland, and Peter Pan's arch nemesis. Story Before Birth of A New Era In his youth long after the fall of the Lands of Legend, the pirate who would one day be known as Captain Hook once served as a privateer under the British Crown in the 18th Century alongside his brother Liam. One day, he found a secret portal to Neverland, and used it to keep himself alive and in his current physical age for many years, traveling between both worlds to keep up appearances. When Liam, who had aged normally in all this time, found out about the island-world from an anonymous source, he demanded that James take him there so that he too could live forever like his brother. Then things got even more complicated when the King found out as well, requesting by martial order to go to the island and deliver to him a vial of Dreamshade poison, which according to legend was only found in that world's thorny vines, for future use against his enemies. Starting to feel hampered by the requests of those around him, James decided enough was enough and that he should take matters into his own hands, with the added gain of killing two birds with one stone. Using the portal he had discovered long ago, James took Liam and a select crew of crooked sailors with him to Neverland, where, by a staged accident, he used the Dreamshade poison to stab Liam in the back, then delivered the poison in a vial to the King just before announcing his resignation from the court to become a pirate full-time. Thus, he became the Captain of the Jolly Roger and went on a raiding spree across the Caribbean for many years, using the time-stop effects of Neverland to ensure that he would never die from old age. At one point, he crossed paths with the native Fair Folk of the island, the Pixies of Pixie Hollow, and discovered the mysterious Pixie Dust they cultivate, planning to use it to enhance his raids with their magical power at his command, until he was defeated by the resident tinker fairy, Tinker Bell. He thus learned to bear a grudge against the fairies from then on. His downfall came when, during the aftermath of one of his raids, he inadvertently crossed the path of an orphan youth by the name of Peter. Peter was a mischievous trickster and a scamp, and so saw the older pirate as someone to tease mercilessly and confront due to James' wicked nature. The two duked it out over the course of a week, bringing in the rest of Peter's fellow orphans from the orphanage during the crossfire. Eventually, by some twisted chance of fate, the portal to Neverland activated, and all parties involved were transported to the island world, this time permanently as the portal, due to James' constant usage of it, ultimately decayed and vanished into thin air, never to be seen again. Angered by what had happened, James attempted to kill Peter for his believed act of sabotage, but the youth and his friends were saved by Tinker Bell and her fellow pixies, who had seen what had happened and took pity on the children, using their pixie dust to grant them all the ability to fly and escape the pirates' clutches. From then on, James and Peter embarked on a perpetual rivalry due to the timeless nature of the world, with one of their encounters resulting in Peter purposely cutting off the pirate's left hand in self-defense, thus resulting in James fully completing the transformation into the ruthless pirate lord, Captain Hook. Peter, in the meantime, had been chosen by the pixies to become their new guardian, the second Peter Pan, and his fellow orphans were equally designated as the Lost Boys of Neverland. Birth of A New Era (plays his KHBBS role combined with ROTS!Grievous as a member of the Separatists, allies with Captain Silver on Muppet Treasure Island, spends some time in a hospital room before recovering to join the other villains in becoming part of the Hellfire Organization) The Journey Hook is first seen in the gathering of villains held in the Forbidden Mountains of Villains Vale to discuss the newly awakened Keybearer Taran and of his possible threat to their plans of gathering the princesses. The pirate in particular notes of three of Taran's new compatriots being royal Musketeers appointed by Princess Minnie herself and of their rather unconventional appearance, before being mocked at by Oogie and Shan-Yu. A short while later, he meets up with his old boss Queen Cora Mills in Wonderland, and persuades her to join the Hellfire Organization by helping her set a trap for the young girl Alice in the croquet garden. While he is waiting for the results in his captain's quarters at his ship, Hook passes the time by trying to locate the new hiding place of Peter Pan before getting the idea of kidnapping the Algonquin tribe maiden Tiger Lily and forcing the location out of her by threat of drowning, telling his plan to a rather squeamish Mr. Smee. His thoughts on how best to pry the information are interrupted by one of his crew members singing on the crow's nest, annoying him to the point of shooting the pirate to get him to shut up. When Smee playfully objects to Hook's senseless act as not being good form, the pirate lord angrily reminds his first mate that the loss of his hand by Peter's knife wasn't in good form either. Suddenly, Hook's angry tirade is interrupted by Tick-Tock's tell-tale noise as the crocodile swims up by the ship non-verbally trying to scare the pirate into his maw, though he is shooed away by Smee on Hook's orders. The little old man thus tries to calm down his captain by treating him to a nice shave, but instead gets into a humorous outing of misplaced heads and shaved seagull rears. The comedic banter is interrupted when one of the pirates alerts Hook and Smee to the news of Cora successfully retrieving Alice and on her way back to the Forbidden Mountains as her entry fee into the organization, forcing the ship to leave the port and sail back through the skies to the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Upon arriving, he is present to witness Grimhilde and Cora's unhappy reunion, and is promptly scolded by the Queen of the Dwarf Woodlands for his treachery, though Hook is quick to apologize and vows never to do it again as long as they both live. Later on, following Jasmine's awakening as Sailor Mars, Maid Marian's capture, and Jafar's imprisonment in the Black Lamp, Hook is called in by Maleficent to escort Ellidyr to the hiding place of Eilonwy's comatose body, though he is quick to warn the lad that the voyage will not be so pleasant as he expects. However, before he leaves, Hook secretly takes a different passage away from Ellidyr's notice and meets up with Cora and her band of fellow schemers as they offer Ursula their hands in an alliance with her as they support her attempts to oust Oogie from his position so as to gain higher ranks for their own selves. Ursula agrees to their offer, but before they leave to undergo their own missions, Hook suggests that the sea witch lay low for a while and wait for an opportunity when the boogieman is at his lowest point in Maleficent's favor so that she can step in and take his place. After recovering Eilonwy's body, Hook allows Ellidyr to take the princess to the Death Star for healing while he docked the ship at Neverland's shores for some unfinished business. Sure enough, Hook and Smee are seen rowing past Mermaid Lagoon in a rowboat with a captive Tiger Lily, whom they take to Skull Rock. Unbeknownst to Hook, Peter Pan, having earlier escorted Wendy and her brothers to the island for a friendly visit, spots them and follows them to the cave, aiming to rescue Tiger Lily. Hook also doesn't notice that Tick Tock is also following him. As Captain Hook forced Tiger Lily to reveal Peter's secret hideout to the point of shouting directly to her face, Peter spooks Hook by imitating a Native American water spirit. Captain Hook goes on an investigation to find out where the strange voice (Peter's imitation of Hook) is coming from. He finds Peter on the rocks and is about to lay his hook on him, but thanks to Wendy's warning, the captain's hook only catches Peter's hat as Peter slips away. Captain Hook engages Peter in a duel, eventually pushing him off the cliff's ledge. Upon realizing that he is standing on thin air, he struggles to keep himself from falling and manages to hang onto the ledge with his hook. Just then, Peter catches a faint ticking sound coming closer and mockingly asks Hook if he hears it too. Sure enough, much to Hook's twitching horror, the crocodile arrives and attempts to eat Hook as it pulls him into the water. Captain Hook escapes from the crocodile's jaws and frantically swims back to his ship with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Now back at the Jolly Roger, Hook is forced to sit in bed for the night to recuperate from his humiliating battle. However, he does not have long to wait out his cold/injuries when Smee enters the quarters unannounced and bothers him with news from Ursula; it seems that the sea witch had made a deal with Ariel to rob her of the Rainbow Crystals and her Moon Prism in order to turn her fully human so that she could be with her beloved Prince Eric, and now Ursula is asking for Hook's help as well as that of Lady Tremaine's in capturing the other Princesses and the remaining Crystals. They will engineer a scenario where it appears like Sailor Moon is in danger, and when Tuxedo Mask shows up to try and save her, they'll spring their trap, strike him where he stands, and take away the crystals from him. Then, when Taran and his little pals try to save Tuxedo Mask, they'll be too distracted to try and help Ariel get her kiss by the sunset of the third day, and die for a lost cause, allowing Ursula to swoop in and take the powerless and reverted Ariel and the Mahou Shoujo as prisoners for the inevitable deal with King Triton to take the trident and keyhole as payment for supposedly letting them go from the contract, which she will not honor, btw. And once all is said and done, the villains will stand triumphant over the heroes and rule the universe in everlasting darkness. Hook at first refuses to comply considering he just got trounced by that cursed brat Peter, but after Ursula casts a Cure spell to heal the pirate captain of his wounds, suddenly helping the sea witch doesn't seem as bad as it used to. And so, when Ariel is getting close to winning Eric's kiss of true love, Ursula steps in to disguise herself as Vanessa and has Hook "kidnap" her to lure the prince away before the sun sets on the third day. When the sea witch springs her trap and attempts to kill the heroes, Hook and Smee are present to taunt alongside her, before they are ordered by Maleficent to stand down and retreat back to the Forbidden Mountains for new instructions. There, the villains are ordered to bring Prince Eric alive to the base as the evil faerie had earlier consorted with the Wiseman and he has big plans in store for the masked hero in addition to the princesses of heart. To uncover the location of Eric's hiding place, Hooks suggests that he trick the jealous pixie Tinker Bell into telling them by stoking the flames of envy she holds for her friend Peter Pan and his affections for the girl Wendy. Of course, the location of Eric's sanctuary is revealed to be the same of Peter Pan's: Hangman's Tree. With a lead on their hands, Hook and Ursula venture back to Neverland to get rid of the heroes once and for all, though Maleficent is adamant they bring Ellidyr and Darth Vader with them to keep an eye on their operations just to make sure they don't screw up again. Oh, and by the way, do make sure to make that stupid girl Aurora suffer dearly for all the years she cause me grief when you nab her, the witch is quick to remind them. Heading back to Neverland at once with his army of human and Darkheart pirates, Hook goes to Hangman's Tree to capture Wendy, Michael, John and The Lost Boys. As the pirates take them to the ship, Hook sets a time bomb (disguised as a gift of love from Wendy) in the hideout, since Peter is still there. Upon boarding the ship and setting sail for the Death Star, Hook uses a communication spell to contact Aurora to issue his threat to arrive at the boarding dock of the Death Star by sundown, unless she'd prefer to leave his hostages behind, to which she agrees. Nonetheless, Aurora is not so foolish as to not suspect a trap, and warns her beloved Phillip and the Resistance members to keep a safe distance from afar while she goes to settle the score with the guilty parties responsible for the loss of their ancestral kingdom. Sure enough, when Aurora and the Highwind Crew arrive at the meeting location by Gummi Ship, Hook gives the order for the Death Star crew members to fire a tractor beam at the little ship, knocking all the heroes unconscious and then dragging all of them save for Taran out into the brig so that the Keybearer can wake up all alone and walk into the loading dock by himself to search for his friends so that Ellidyr can show up and trap him personally. Although annoyed that Ellidyr has been effectively given command over him, Hook is forced to comply as the prince had greater control of the Darkhearts than him. A short while later, Ellidyr gives the command to Hook to jettison some dead weight as Wendy is not one of the Princesses needed for the plan to open the door, much to the pirate's exasperation over all the trouble he went through capturing her to set the trap in the first place. Ursula, on the other hand, is more than happy to threaten innocent lives if it means getting her revenge on those miserable fishsticks who ruined her plans for Atlantica. Over the course of the campaign, Taran, the Highwind Crew, the Senshi, and Peter Pan, who had managed to escape Hook's bomb trap and flew all the way to the Death Star by sheer force of will, rescue the prisoners from the brig, including the elusive Princess Leia, who was Aurora's secret partner in the Rebellion, and head out to try and escape while they still can before the ship takes off for Hollow Bastion after its brief pit stop, which hopefully can be averted by Obi-Wan Kenobi shutting down the tractor beam. Meanwhile, as Eric and his unwilling partner Ariel near the deck, Ursula fires a spell intending to kill them both and frame it as an accident to Maleficent. Instead, Ariel transforms at the last moment, saving them both and confronting Ursula and Hook on the deck with the other heroes present. Hook reveals that Ellidyr has long since left with his own captive Eilonwy on tow, but the heroes will not be able to follow as they still have some unfinished business to attend to with Tuxedo Mask, forcing Eric to reveal his secret identity to the Highwind Crew in response. Ariel begs Eric not to go through with this fight, but he refuses, stating that now he know what he's fighting for: to always protect her. As the heroes prepare to square off against Ursula, Hook, and the band of pirates, the sea witch secretly aims a dark crystal spear directly at Ariel, intending to skewer her with it. But Eric quickly notices the dirty trick, and takes the full brunt of it, receiving a grievous wound and sending him into unconsciousness. The shock of Eric's sacrifice causes Ariel to scream in pure unrelenting horror, her tears attracting all the Rainbow crystals together to forge the Silver Imperium Crystal and transforming her into a strange hybrid between Mermaid, Human, and Lunarian - her Lands of Legend incarnation. With the memories of her past life restored, Ariel does not hold back at giving Ursula hell with her Tidal Moon Scepter, knocking the sea witch and her pirate minions off the deck into the ocean below. But alas, the power of the Silver Crystal is but temporary, and she reverts back to normal, collapsed in a faint. This momentary distraction gives Ursula enough time to recover and retreat with Hook's Crew back to the Forbidden Mountains, taking the unconscious Eric with her through the Dark Corridor. Hook stays behind to try and stop the heroes from escaping, but he is easily tricked by Peter into walking off the deck and into a pool of sewage water from the garbage chute, where Tick Tock is waiting to catch him, having followed him all the way to the Superweapon by the Rule of Funny. Hook and his Crew are chased away by the Crocodile and take a Dark Corridor to head back to the Forbidden Mountains in defeat. There, he and Ursula report back to Maleficent, who is less than thrilled with their very lackluster performance. She gives all the villains a very harsh lecture, first to Hook for losing the Silver Crystal and allowing the Moon Princess to awaken, then to Vader for being distracted by his petty revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi and allowing the heroes to escape alive, and to Ellidyr for teleporting with a passenger (Eilonwy), which is dangerous for someone not familiar with the darkness. But her real anger is spent towards Ursula, who contradicted her orders and tried to kill Tuxedo Mask. Despite Hook's attempts to intervene, she punishes Ursula for her treachery with a blast of energy that reverts her back into a helpless polyp. Hook is horrified by what has become of his ally, but is forced to comply with his queen's demands if he wants to be part of the New World Order alive. He is thusly ordered to accompany the organization's new ally Loki in launching an invasion upon Midgard-616 with the power of the Space Stone, also known as the Tesseract. While hiding deep underground in a secret lair preparing their troops for battle, Hook and Loki bond with each other over their harsh pasts with their families and agree to never look back on past failures while focusing on the here and now to do their duty. After Loki allows himself to get captured during a terrorist demonstration in Stuttgart, Hook leads a team of super-criminals including Mr. Smee, Jack Frost, Black Knight, Radioactive Man, and Red Ronin to attack the Helicarrier where he is being held captive, temporarily dividing up the Avengers with more immediate problems while he freed the Trickster God and retreated back to Stark Tower to open the portal to Thanos' Sanctuary and unleash the Chitauri hordes. The pirate captain thus leads the Masters and their Chitauri mooks in causing chaos across New York before he is confronted by Peter Pan and Sailor Venus, leading Hook to angrily try and run them through with his blade in battle. Instead, he gets humiliatingly blown up into the sky with a Venus Crescent Beam aimed right at his Chitauri skiff energy core. Maleficent does not take the news well afterwards when she hears of Hook's failure in New York after the invasion is thwarted, and punishes the pirate by subjecting him to an excruciating electric field, demoting him from the title of active general and forcing him to serve as a guard for the Princesses since that's the only good thing he can do at this point in his failure of a career. Hook is subsequently present for the opening of the Final Keyhole using the power of the Princesses' Hearts of Light, though he notices Cora silently slinking off from the ceremony, but does not think much of it at the time. He is commanded to fight the heroes when they arrive at the Forbidden Mountains to halt Maleficent's plans, having his own dialogue with Peter Pan over how he has waited years for this moment to get his revenge. When the villains are ambushed by the Horned King and his secret alliance of Seekers, Hook barely manages to escape being enthralled by the lich king's dark powers and flees through a Dark Corridor back to the safety of his ship in Neverland. Traumatized by what he believes to have been the end of the Hellfire Organization and the true depths of just who has been manipulating them all, Hook refuses to come out of his quarters until Smee alerts him to a strange flood of darkness headed towards the island, forcing the pirate to give the orders to the crew to brace for impact. He thus spends the remainder of the adventure fighting off hordes of uncontrollable Darkhearts led by Lord Ombra, then gives the order to set sail to wherever the Horned King said he was going to so that the pirate lord could personally skewer him through his blackened heart. But alas, Hook arrives a little too late to make much of a difference in the final battle, and is present to witness the Horned King get incinerated by the light formed from the world heart conglomerate from behind the Door to Tartarus, leading to him amusingly calling for a retreat. The Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings With the closing of the Door to Tartarus, the surviving forces of the Hellfire Organization are forced to retreat back to their own worlds to skulk in shadows and plot anew in order to rise again stronger than before. Hook, in particular, managed to escape the massive energy wave that emitted from the Door just barely before making it back to Neverland to sulk in despair over having failed his queen and how he'll never get another opportunity to get rid of Peter Pan. However, his luck changes for the better when the White Witch Jadis approaches him with an opportunity to redeem himself for his previous failures and rejoin the Hellfire Organization's remnants for their plan to take revenge on Taran and Mozenrath, who by now were already on their separate ways to Castle Oblivion, where Jadis had made her secret residence within the castle's basements. The pirate lord, in his fury, eagerly accepted Jadis' offer and accompanied her and several other old and new recruits at once to embark on their mission. He is first seen in a memory version of Neverland conjured up by Oswald's memories, where, on the orders of Maleficent's ghost, he tries to get his revenge on the neophyte and his friends for abandoning him during the Chitauri battle of New York, but is easily defeated and forced to retreat via a pack of fireworks lit up in his pants. Hook subsequently is assigned to assist Eris in the Seven Seas world in her plot to steal the Book of Peace to cause chaos in that world, and thereby gather enough memory energy to fuel Maleficent's revival. He goes on to confront the memory-addled Taran and Ariel in a small pocket dimension at Tartarus, goading the two into attacking him so that he can easily take them down and use them as bait to lure in Peter Pan, who was among the many displaced world heroes trapped in the castle, to his doom. However, the pirate fails to realize how much stronger the two Knights have become on their journey, and winds up being defeated again once Peter himself arrives to assist his friends, causing the pirate to get thrown off Eris' throne room asteroid into the void below, seemingly to his own demise. A Year of Misery But truth be told, Hook once more managed to escape his demise as the Tartarus abyss instead managed to teleport him safely onto the ground of Villain's Vale, where he was forcibly reunited with Captain Pete and several members of Creeper's Gang, who had been residing there since the endgame battles at Castle Oblivion. From there, Hook was alerted to Jadis and Maleficent's demise, and forced to become a member of Pete's growing faction unless he be deemed unfit for the operation and used as a transformative vessel for the Darkhearts to incubate and feast upon. Sensing no other choice, Hook quickly accepted this new offer, and was equally as quick to re-recruit Mr. Smee and the Jolly Roger Crew for a new assignment that Pete had in store for them: assist Syndrome in hunting down the Supers at Nomanison Island, and he shall be rewarded handsomely for his services. To do this, Hook leaves several empty treasure chests to lure in any unsuspecting travelers and then spring out Darkheart Pirates to capture the Supers' hearts. Any Super that survives the ambush is then immediately found by the Omnidroid and executed by its adaptive abilities. When the Incredible family arrives on the island to uncover Syndrome's nefarious plot and escape before he catches up to them, Hook and Smee are sent to stop the Supers from escaping, with the pirate captain using a Black Moon Droid gem to transform his last treasure chest into the Ruler of the Sky Darkheart. However, the avian-dracolich is slain by Wart and Miklos while on assignment to dispose of Syndrome for his treachery against the Dominion XIII. During the commotion, Hook is able to escape to his ship docked on the beach, but soon discovers a new level of hurt when the dying creature crashes on top of him, sinking the ship in the process. The battered and humiliated Hook is later present at the meeting held in the ruins of Villain's Vale to discuss the growing threat of the Dominion XIII's newer members and how to stop them before they can use their Keyblades enough times to create the Kingdom of Lost Souls and unleash its power to destroy all their worlds. Hook is not willing to stick his neck out for Pete after what happened in Nomanison Island. Nonetheless, he is willing to loan the services of his fearful pirate crew for the coming battle. Of course, the pirates survive and retreat back to the captain once the Horned King is revived, and Hook is among the many individuals to witness the destructive waves of energy hovering above in the skies released by the death of Ultron-Fanny. An Empire of Dreams A few days later, Hook is back to his old wicked self, and assists the altered Pete in trying to launch an assault on the Mysterious Tower, but they are quickly repelled by the arrival of the resurrected Taran and Ariel. (part of Maleficent's revived Hellfire Org forces, teams up with Barbossa for Port Royale, takes part in the battle of Hollow Bastion, decides to briefly cut his losses with Maleficent to take part in Jafar's uprising in allegiance with the Dominion XIII, changes his mind during the Final Battle and flees with the other survivors to fight another day) Encoded Truths (Teams up with Don Karnage and Mr Khan on Grimhilde's orders) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Attacks Disney Castle during the dip in the Cornerstone's power grid) Return of the Keyblade (Continues to serve the Hellfire Org in searching for the Tome of Prophecy and other equally fabled artifacts in order to gain the upper hand over the Seekers' Galactic Empire; is assisted by Mr. Smee and Pete in trying to steal the Heart of Davy Jones from Cutler Beckett and the Seeker Duo of Grievous & Frankenollie) The Second Trilogy With the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the final sealing of the Christ-Blade, the forces of darkness were dealt a serious blow with many of the survivors, Captain Hook included, being sent by the newly established King Mickey of Disney-Land to a desolate asteroid prison out of the mercy in his heart in the hopes that one day their descendants will learn from the mistakes of their elders and rejoin society with hearts of light. Nonetheless, the survivors of the original Hellfire Organization refused to back down so easily, and over the course of many years, built up their forces anew in the shadows by gathering into themselves the harmful energies of the asteroid isle, eventually forging a new Hellfire Organization with the aim of invading the worlds and taking their revenge on their hated enemies. Hook in particular, now growing older due to being away from Neverland for so long, has started to enact a scheme that will give him the powers of a Dark One Seeker and restore his lost youth, while also building up a new Pirate Crew from various orphaned street punks at the nearby Dragon Hall to serve his whims. Appearance and Personality Captain Hook is very arrogant and full of himself, and gets angry if someone insults him. He tends to hold a grudge against Peter Pan for stealing his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. He is an excellent manipulator and liar. An example of which would be when he manipulated Tinker Bell into showing him the location of Peter Pan's hideout while supposedly giving his word that he would lay a finger or a hook on Pan, only to use a bomb hidden in a present as an indirect means of killing the boy when he got to the hideout. He is cowardly and sometimes acts like a wimp, particularly when he hears the sound of the Crocodile coming close by. However, he is also an excellent sword fighter and a bomb expert, making him a challenge in combat. Captain Hook is a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. Hook wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon. Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: Squirming Evil (1st Battle), The Fight for My Friends (2nd Battle), The Encounter (All subsequent battles from Empire onward) Gallery maxresdefault.jpg|Hook disguised a Djinn while in Agrabah the_curse_of_the_jolly_roger_by_artist_srf.png|Hook and the Crew of the Jolly Roger affected by the Curse of the Aztec Gold of Cortes - by artist-srf Hook live action.jpg|Hook as he appears in several Live-Action worlds jar of hearts by pchanny.jpg|Hook losing his heart, part one of the process in becoming a mindless servant of the Wiseman's true form - by pchanny captain_hook_ darkheart KH.jpg|Captain Hook transformed into a psuedo-Darkheart form, what happens to him when he absorbs the soul of a Dark One into his being upon drinking Dark Blood and stabbing Rumpelstiltskin with the Black Dagger Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:BlackFrost Organization Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Darkness Users Category:Separatists Category:Undead characters Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:Jafar's Dominion XIII Alliance Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction